Incubus 2
by kirallie
Summary: Sequal to the first. AU. Slash and Het, threesome. Marked as non-con since not sure if mind control counts. Ruby's intentions when she told Sam what to do where less than pure. Now she has Sam exactly where she wants him with no Dean to get in the way.


_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine.  
__A sequel for all you who wanted one. But not a happy one for anyone but Ruby.  
__Threesome. Blood drinking.  
__Set about 2 months after the first._

**Incubus 2**

Dean looked at the demon and frowned, he didn't like her at all but Sam had said Dean had to at least be polite to her. She was helping Sam with something but Dean didn't know what, Sam hadn't told him or at least he didn't think Sam had told him. He always remembered the things Sam told him. He didn't like the time Sam spent with her, it took Sam away from him and he needed Sam. His head felt foggy and heavy a lot of the time but he was always hungry so he figured that was why. He knew the demon had something to do with it.

"Hey Dean." Sam whispered and Dean sighed, leaning into the hand at the back of his neck. He looked up and smiled at Sam who was leaning over him. He was so happy! Sam was back from wherever he'd been.

"Sam please, hungry." Dean whimpered and Sam nodded, taking his hand and tugging him to his feet. Dean fell into Sam's waiting arms, lifting his head and Sam claimed his lips hungrily.

"Bedroom Dean. Come on Ruby." Sam called, leading Dean into the bedroom.

Ruby got up and followed, smirking since she knew what Sam wanted. She'd never thought things would turn out so well but Dean being transformed had actually worked in her favour. Everyone knew to get to Sam you had to get through Dean but that wasn't a problem anymore. She'd told Sam the truth; by doing what he had done Dean was under Sam's control. She had just failed to mention the fact that unless encouraged to remember Dean's human life would fade away very quickly. She could see it in his eyes, his memories were getting foggier every day as he lost himself to the creature he'd become. It helped that Sam was treating Dean like something there just for sex, Dean's ability to think for himself was all but gone. Getting Sam hooked on blood had been even easier than she'd thought it would be but all she'd had to do was hint that Dean's contract holder might not be happy and she'd had him right where she wanted him. Sam was a junkie after barely a month and he didn't even realise it. As long as she had what he needed Sam was hers. The feared Winchester brothers were now hers to aim at whomever or whatever she chose.

Sam looked up as Ruby slunk into the bedroom, making Dean whimper in loss as Sam broke their kiss. Sam grinned at her and Ruby let her dress slip from her body as she walked towards them, the brothers already naked on the bed. She sat behind Sam and ran her hands over his chest, sharp nails making him shiver. Sam turned his head to kiss her even as he gently petted Dean's skin.

"Sammy." Dean slurred, eyes already unfocusing as his body began to feed off the lust in the room. Sam broke the kiss with Ruby to kiss Dean again, pulling his pliant body up and into his arms, moving his lips down Dean's neck. Ruby moved to sit behind Dean and then raised an eyebrow so Sam nodded, turning Dean around in his arms even as Sam moved back to sit against the headboard. Dean's head fell back on Sam's shoulder and he moaned in pleasure as Sam entered him. He gasped and looked up as he felt warm heat over him. Ruby had settled herself over him and then began moving, using Dean's body to give herself pleasure even as Sam moved inside of Dean.

"Move Dean, help Ruby have fun." Sam whispered in Dean's ear before nipping at his ear lobe and Dean obeyed instantly. Sam's nostrils flared as Ruby grabbed her knife and cut her arm, using Dean's shoulder as a table. Sam leant forward and sealed his lips over the wound, greedily sucking down the offered blood. His movements sped up, becoming less fluid and then Dean got to truly feed off him.

Ruby moaned as Dean's suddenly more urgent movement cause her to climax as well. Sam was breathing heavily as he leant his head against the headboard; Dean slumped limply in his arms now as Ruby moved off him. She kissed Sam again, tasting her blood on his lips. She offered the still seeping wound and Sam sucked at it until it finally stopped bleeding. Sam pulled back and looked at her and she hid her pleased smirk as she saw the blackness in Sam's eyes before they slowly slipped shut, his arms falling free from where they'd been wrapped around Dean. She watched as Dean's body slumped limply to the bed, landing awkwardly but Dean didn't move, still out of it from his feed. She got up and went into the bathroom to shower and clean up. By the time she got out Dean was moving weakly on the bed but Sam was still out from the most blood he'd ever ingested in one hit.

Ruby smiled at the sight of her boys on the bed, Sam was almost ready, soon he'd be more demon than human, the darkness of his eyes proved that. Once he was she'd use him to take Lilith out and then she'd be the one in charge. She'd let him keep Dean, that way she wouldn't have to pay too much attention to Sam all the time. She could just leave them locked away here whenever she didn't need Sam. That little session had shown how much Sam needed and wanted her now, he never would have let anyone use Dean like that before. She waited as Sam moaned and then his eyes fluttered open, focusing on her.

"So do you always nod off after sex?" She asked and then smiled as Sam actually blushed.

"Guess I let Dean take too much. You enjoyed?" Sam asked as he stretched and Ruby nodded, eyes focused on Sam's body. He just rolled his eyes but reached out and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her and Ruby moaned, rubbing her body against his, feeling his growing excitement.

"I did, gonna enjoy this more though." She whispered as Sam flipped them, covering her with his body. Neither paid any attention to Dean lying off to the side, green eyes partially open but still unfocused.

When they were done they showered together and then Sam finally went to check on Dean, rolling him into a more comfortable position, gently brushing the lengthening blonde hair away from Dean's eyes. Ruby sneered as she watched the tenderness but then stared at the amulet around Dean's neck. She'd finally worked out what it was and it definitely needed to go. She smirked and walked over, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist.

"Why do you leave that stupid necklace on him anyway?" She asked and Sam looked at her.

"I gave it to him when we were kids; he's never taken it off." Sam answered and she rolled her eyes, not that he could see it.

"So get him something better, something that marks him as yours. A nice collar?" She offered and Sam licked his lips as he stared at Dean who finally seemed to be coming around.

"A collar…go to sleep Dean." Sam whispered and Dean focused on him before his eyes slid fully shut, body lax in sleep. Sam reached out and gently took the amulet off, handing it to Ruby when she held her hand out.

"I'll look after this Sam; you go get Dean his collar." She purred, kissing Sam again and he pulled her close before stepping away and vanishing. She laughed at that, Sam's powers were growing at an incredible rate, so was his dependency on her. He hadn't even questioned her suggestion; he never did so soon after taking her blood. It was very good at clouding his mind, making him easily manipulated. She took another look at the sleeping incubus and then left herself, going to make sure the amulet was destroyed.

Sam smiled as he saw Dean asleep on the bed, his grip tightening on the collar in his hand. He knelt beside Dean and gently lifted his head off the bed, slipping it around his throat before using a little bit of power to seal it permanently. He stared at Dean once it was done, the silver stunning against his pale skin and Sam knew the small stone in the centre matched the shade of Dean's eyes almost exactly. Sam pressed a hand to his head as it began to throb a bit, it always did after a while when he'd fed from Ruby. He leant down and brushed a gentle kiss against Dean's slack lips.

"Wake up Dean." He whispered and green eyes slowly opened, Dean smiling as he saw Sam.

"Sammy."Dean whispered and Sam smiled, tugging him up and into his arms. Dean raised a hand to his throat as he felt something strange there.

"It looks good on you Dean. So beautiful." Sam whispered and Dean smiled up at him. Sam kissed him and Dean relaxed as his body prepared to feed again, maybe this time he'd be full.  
"No feeding Dean." Sam ordered and Dean's power just cut out. Sam smiled as it did but then went back to kissing him. Ruby had warned him against letting Dean feed too much or too often but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun. He reached over and then cuffed Dean's hands to the headboard, restraining him despite the fact Dean wouldn't try to move unless Sam told him to. The he hesitated, staring down at Dean's expectant face, his head pounding. What was he doing? Since when did he like tying Dean up? He got up and staggered away from the bed only to be caught by Ruby.  
"Ruby? I…" He groaned as his head throbbed viciously and she soothed him, rubbing at his head softly.

"Shh Sam, just relax. Everything will be fine." Ruby whispered as she got Sam back to the bed. She'd seen the way he suddenly backed away from Dean; somehow his vaunted 'morality' was rearing its head despite how much blood he had in him. Sam moaned in pain and Dean whimpered, trying to reach for him. Ruby ignored him and cut her arm, placing it against Sam's lips so he'd drink. His head thrashed so she used her free hand to hold it still.  
"Drink Sam!" She growled and Sam whimpered in pain but his lips parted, the blood flowing into his mouth. As it did Sam began to settle down, his hands coming up to clutch at her arm. This time when he moaned it wasn't in pain. When his eyes slitted open they were demon black and she smiled happily. She pulled him off briefly, getting some of her own blood on the fingers of her other hand and then she let him reattach. Once he was happily drinking she began to draw demonic symbols over his forehead and down his face to his chin. A flare of power and Sam screamed, back arching before he slumped utterly limp on the bed. She laughed even as Dean cried out to Sam, she'd done it, Sam and his wonderful powers were all hers. She settled in to wait for Sam to wake, ignoring Dean's cries.

Three hours later Sam's eyes slowly opened but he didn't move, just staring placidly at Ruby, his black eyes unblinking. She reached out to slap him and his head just lolled to the side.

"Sam tell Dean to go to sleep, he's annoying me." Ruby whispered.

"Dean go to sleep." Sam stated tonelessly and Dean whimpered even as his body relaxed, eyes sliding shut.

"Very good Sam. Now get up and come with me." She ordered and Sam got up, obediently following her from the bedroom.  
"You need to find and kill the demon called Lilith; she's a threat to me and Dean." She purred.  
"Make it painful and messy. Now go." With that he vanished to do as ordered. She sat down to wait patiently, finding Lilith could take him a while. So he surprised her by returning five hours later with the dead body Lilith had been using. Ruby laughed and kissed him.  
"Good boy Sammy. Now go back to Dean." She told him and Sam headed for the bedroom, black fading to hazel as he stared down at Dean. He smiled and gently woke him up, not even knowing what he'd spent the last few hours doing, or that he was missing that time.

_The End._


End file.
